The New Me
by LuvRyanCooley518
Summary: There's a new girl in school and all the guys are crazy about her. But is she really new? And why does she keep changing back and forth?
1. Default Chapter

JT is at his locker with Toby. It's right after a long vacation. JT takes out a book from his locker and a whole bunch of stuff falls out. Toby shakes his head. Just then Paige starts walking towards JT.  
  
Toby [searching for words]: Uhhh, I gotta go. [dashes away]  
  
Paige (to JT): I'm glad to see Toby's learned he can't hang out with us. You know he's not cool so y do u even bother?  
  
JT: I've been meaning to talk to you about that . . .  
  
Just then a girl walks in through the doors. She looks familiar yet though she's never been seen before. Guys' heads turn and JT turns too. Withink 5 seconds, the whole Senior High guy population is staring at this mysterious new girl.  
  
JT [walking away from Paige, eyes fixed on new girl]: Uhh, Paige, I'll talk to you later, maybe.  
  
JT [to new girl]: Uhh, hey I'm JT, have we met before? You, look familiar.  
  
New Girl: Oh hey JT. Yah, we've met before. I just uhh . . looked different.  
  
At once, JT recognizes her voice! It's . . . . LIBERTY!!!  
  
JT (confused and shocked): Liberty?!  
  
Liberty: Yeah!  
  
JT: Uhh . . (still more shock)  
  
Liberty: So how do you like my new look? (brushes pink mini-skirt)  
  
JT: (scans her) (in his head) This can't be Liberty! (out loud now) Liberty Van Zandt?  
  
Liberty: (laughs) Yeah!  
  
JT: Ya, i like the new look . . . (in his head) I think  
  
Liberty: Are you free Saturday?  
  
JT: Ummm . . (ih=in head) (ih) Do I want to be? (ol= outloud) (ol) Yeah.  
  
Liberty: Wanna catch a movie?  
  
JT: (ih) I dunno . . do I? Wait wait wait . . this is LIBERTY!! The same who was madly in love with you in 7th grade and you called weird. The same that called you her hero in 8th grade and made a POWER POINT on you. Now this same Liberty you want to go out with in 10th grade??  
  
Liberty: Hello . . JT?  
  
JT: (rescans Liberty and smiles) (ih) I like Liberty.  
  
Liberty: You're allowed to say no  
  
JT: Why would I want to? (smiles) I'll pick you up at 7 at your place.  
  
Liberty: Ummmm . . I was thinking that maybe we could meet up at the mall - by the theatre.  
  
JT: (confused) Sure. (ih) Why not her house?  
  
Liberty: Great! See you around.  
  
**they both walk separate directions. All sound seemed to have stopped for those few moments but now it's back. JT keeps walking and he's kind of day dreaming mesmerized. He sees Toby walking towards him**  
  
JT: (to Toby) I just got a date with Liberty  
  
Toby: Liberty Van Zandt?!?!  
  
JT: Yeah, what other Liberty?  
  
Toby: You look happy about it.  
  
JT: That's because I am.  
  
Toby: Okay you're scaring me.  
  
JT: Have you seen her? She's wearing contacts. And her hair's straight. She wore it down for the first time I've seen. She's wearing a skirt instead of overalls and her shirt's actually from this century.  
  
Toby: Oh, wow. Cause your expression looked like you had just gotten a date with Paige.  
  
JT: Oh no! Paige!! I gotta go! (dashes off)  
  
Toby: (mostly to himself) Why to do popular non-Toby stuff?  
  
***JT runs into the cafeteria and looks around. He sees Spinner, Paige, and Hazel and runs to them***  
  
Paige: (fakely in the I need you to do something for me tone) JT, sweetie.  
  
JT: No, Paige. I'm not doing anything for you.  
  
Paige: But I thought you wanted to be popular. Hang with us (gestures to the three of them)  
  
JT: Well unfortunately, that involves leaving behind long time friends.  
  
Spinner: But dude, you like Paige and if you do that you have no chance with her.  
  
JT: Paige? Please! Why would I want Paige when I've got a date with Liberty?  
  
Paige: (snickering) Liberty Van Zandt?! Don't try to make yourself feel better JT. It's not a lot of comfort.  
  
JT: Looks like you haven't seen Liberty's new look.  
  
***Looks like she hasn't. Liberty walks in through the cafeteria doors looking for someone. She sees JT and heads toward him***  
  
JT: (puts his arm around Liberty) Hey Liberty. We were just talking about how lucky I was.  
  
(Spinner looks at Liberty in an "She should be mine" look. Paige hits his head)  
  
Spinner: What?! Sorry.  
  
Paige: Liberty, hunnie. I need you to do something for me. Come with me. **Liberty walks over with Paige**  
  
Liberty: Okay, what do you need me to do for you.  
  
Paige: Well, you know how the Spirit Squad isn't allowed to use pom poms anymore because the fan was blowing and the strings got on Oscar and nearly choked him?  
  
Liberty: . . . yea . . .  
  
Paige: Well, I need you to sneak into Radittch's office and get them, they're on the 3rd shelf down and the 4th shelf from the left.  
  
Liberty: But Paige that's theft!  
  
Paige: Theft?  
  
Liberty: I mean stealing, yo.  
  
Paige: (chuckling)Yo?!? Please Liberty.  
  
Liberty: I can't do that for you sorry. It's stealing.  
  
Paige: Okay, then I guess I'll just have to tell everyone that the whole Armstrong things was you coming onto Armstrong.  
  
Liberty: PAIGE!! HE WAS HELPING ME!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND MATH PROPERLY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
  
Paige: Yes I can.  
  
Liberty: No you can't. And if you do . . i'll . . . i'll . . tell them it wasn't true.  
  
Paige: Who are they gonna believe, me or you?  
  
Liberty: (sigh) what's in it for me?  
  
Paige: I'll give you lessons on how to actually be cool. And not say yo. **shudders**  
  
Liberty: **sighs** okay.  
  
****After school, Liberty runs out the doors rushedly with her backpack looking fuller than usual. At the stairs Paige is with Hazel and Liberty wooshes past her.***  
  
Paige: Hey Liberty!  
  
Liberty: Can't talk gotta go. (runs off)  
  
Hazel: What was that all about? Since when have you been talking to Liberty?  
  
Paige: Since she's become a threat to me.  
  
****Liberty rushes into a restaurant and into the bathroom. She zips open her backpack and pulls out a contact's case and solution. She takes out her contacts and puts on her glasses. She puts her stuff back into the backpack and zips it up. She runs into a stall and comes out in a plaid red button down shirt and overalls. She glances at her watch and sprints out of the bathroom without taking a second look in the mirror. She thinks she sees Ashley on the way out of the restaurant but isn't quite sure since she's so rushed. She runs down a rundown street and up to a rundown building and rushes in. Once she gets in, she seems much more releaved. But there's a mirror as soon as she goes in and she looks at herself with shock and reaches into her backpack. Just then someone calls "Liberty" and she retracts her hand.***  
  
Liberty: Yes. 


	2. What to do?

Lady who called Liberty: Liberty! (angry tone) Why are you wearing make up!? Is that eye liner I see on your face? Give me that (snatches backpack and empties it out) **gasp** A MINI SKIRT!?!? Liberty! You're exposing yourself. This is unacceptable. It's wrong! **slap** How could you manage get all this make up anyway? **picks up make up kit** This is all my stuff!! No wonder it's been missing. Did you wear this to school?!   
  
Liberty: **nods slowly and guiltyly**  
  
Lady: **slap slap slap slap** (very angry tone) I can't believe you would do this. I'm not letting you out of the house except for school. You went to school like this because I was asleep this morning. You know you're just a useless idiot! **slap** Get out of my sight.  
  
Liberty: It's okay, I'll clean up this stuff.  
  
Lady: NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!! Get away!! Go to your room.  
  
Liberty: (walks through a bunch on little kids who are amazed and whispering. They could be her brothers and sisters) Stop it! Leave me alone! (runs) **In her room which is only two steps away from the entrance she's talking to herself** She's been drinking again. I know it I just know it. ((crying)) I just wanted JT to like me and now my drunk, single, mom with 9 kids has to ruin it all. I don't even want to call her my mom. She's going to be a She now. He actually seemed to like me for once. And it felt so great. I can't even begin to explain how wonderful it felt. And Paige was going to teach me how to be popular. I have to find someway to be like that again. But She won't let me out of the house to go out with JT on Saturday. Ay! What will I do?!? 


End file.
